The present invention relates to a concentrated liquid fungicidal composition comprising a fungicidally acceptable carrier and
(a) at least one azole derivative of formula I ##STR2##
in which
R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each independently represent hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted alkyl alkenyl, alkynyl or alkadienyl group; PA1 R.sup.3 represents a halogen atom or an optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkadienyl, alkoxy or aryl group; and PA1 A represents a nitrogen atom or a CH group; PA1 or one of the salts or addition products thereof; which exists in dissolved form; and PA1 (a) at least one compound of formula I, or one of the salts or addition products thereof, which exists in solubilized form; PA1 (b) one or more additional fungicidally active ingredients, which exist as a suspension of fine particles; PA1 (c) a solubilizing agent; and PA1 (d) a dispersing agent, which has the capability to adsorb irreversibly on the surfaces of hydrophobic particles suspended in water or polar organic solvents. PA1 (a) at least one azole derivative of formula I as defined above; and PA1 (b) chlorothalonil. PA1 A represents a nitrogen atom; PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, preferably a methyl group; and PA1 R.sup.3 is attached in the para-position and represents a fluoro or chloro atom or a C.sub.1-6 haloalkyl group. PA1 a water miscible organic solvent or a mixture of such a solvent with water; and PA1 an azole derivative of formula I, in particular metconazole; PA1 at least one second fungicidally active ingredient; in particular chlorothalonil, PA1 a solubilizing agent, e.g., an alkoxylate of an aliphatic alcohol being an ethoxylate or a mixed ethoxylate/propoxylate composed of 5 to 25 alkoxy moieties, in particular NEODOL.RTM. alcohol ethoxylates, (commercially available from Shell Chemical Co. Ltd.); and PA1 one or more dispersing agents, which have the capability to adsorb irreversibly on the surfaces of hydrophobic particles suspended in water or polar organic solvents, preferably selected from the group of surface active acrylic graft copolymers, such as ATLOX.RTM. 4913 (commercially available from ICI Surfactants), and polymeric naphthalene sulfonates, such as SUPRAGIL.RTM. MNS 90 (commercially available from Rhodia, formerly Rhone-Poulenc); and PA1 a foam breaking agent, in particular a mixture of perfluoroalkyphosphonic acids and/or perfluoroalkylphosphinic acids, in particular, Defoamer.RTM. SF or Fluowett.RTM. PL 80, (commercially available from Clariant GmbH). PA1 0.5 to 10%, preferably 1 to 7%, by weight of an azole derivative of formula I; PA1 15 to 60%, preferably 20 to 40%, by weight of at least one second fungicidally active ingredient; PA1 10 to 50%, preferably 15 to 35% by weight of a solubilizing agent, PA1 0.1 to 5%, preferably 0.2 to 2%, by weight of one or more dispersing agents, one of which has the capability to adsorb irreversibly on the surfaces of hydrophobic particles suspended in water or polar organic solvents, PA1 0.1 to 5%, preferably 0.5 to 2.5%, by weight a foam breaking agent; PA1 5 to 35%, preferably 15 to 30%, by weight of a water miscible or partially water miscible organic solvent or a mixture thereof with water; PA1 0.01 to 0.5% by weight of a preservative; and PA1 0.05 to 1%, in particular 0.1 to 0.6%, by weight of a structuring agent; and the sum of all ingredients in the composition is 100%. PA1 1) available from ICI Surfactants PA1 2) available from Shell Chemical CO., Ltd. PA1 3) available from Rhodia PA1 4) available from Clariant GmbH PA1 5) available from Zeneca PA1 6) available from Engelhard Corp.
(b) one or more additional fungicidal active ingredients, which exist as a suspension of fine particles.
The fungicidal compounds of formula I to be used according to the present invention are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,792.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,770 discloses concentrated fungicidal compositions comprising compounds of formula I and solubilizing agents and suggests the addition of different fungicidally active ingredients, including dithianon, fenpropimorph and chlorothalonil, to the tank mix of a compound of formula I to combat diseases caused by Erysiphe graminis fsp tritici.
However, there have been no concentrated liquid co-formulations comprising a compound of formula I and a second fungicidal active ingredient. In the preparation of suitable co-formulations comprising a compound of formula I, a solubilizing agent and a second fungicidally active ingredient, the problem poses itself that, because of the interaction between the second active ingredient and the solubilizing agent used, a homogeneous or stable homogeneous formulation cannot be obtained. However, a combination of solubilized compound of formula I with finely dispersed particles of the second fungicidal active ingredient is essential in order to achieve the highest possible fungicidal activity of said preparation.
Surprisingly, it has been found that a fungicidal composition which comprises a compound of formula I, a second fungicidally active ingredient, a polar organic solvent, a solubilizing agent, and a dispersing agent, which has the capability to adsorb irreversibly on the surfaces of hydrophobic particles suspended in water or polar organic solvents, forms a stable suspension of particles of the second fungicidally active ingredient in a solution of the compound of formula I in a liquid mixture of the other components. Further, it has been found that the physical states of the active ingredients are maintained even after these formulations are diluted in water, thus affording sprayable dilutions containing the solubilized compound of formula I and fine particles of the second active ingredient.
Moreover, there is no suggestion in the prior art that such mixtures can advantageously be used for controlling cereal diseases such as Septoria spp..